


Edit: Something in the Air

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [5]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Summary: Birthday present for Dee/@doctoraliceharvey! I hope you have a wonderful birthday filled with laughter, fun times and good food!





	Edit: Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theletterdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/gifts).



[reblog](http://bit.ly/2VvlaqR) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Something-In-the-Air-788047498)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Dee/@doctoraliceharvey! I hope you have a wonderful birthday filled with laughter, fun times and good food!


End file.
